Jerza Love Fest 2018
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: Bonus Day: Halloween. Day 1: Promises. Day 2: Stars.
1. Bonus Day - Halloween

_Bonus Day (Oct 31) - Halloween_

Jellal didn't mind parties or carnivals but he wasn't particularly enthusiastic about them either. He preferred tranquility, after living a chaotic life for too many years already for his age, and would have no problem to stay at home to simply read a good book, or even do nothing, during his free time. But when Erza asked him if he would like to join her and other Fairy Tail members in the festival parade held at Magnolia to celebrate Halloween, he agreed without question. He would do anything that would make Erza happy.

The way Erza's eyes sparkled with pride and excitement when she saw him coming out from the bedroom dressing in the pirate costume she picked for him made Jellal smile. A dark green headscarf imprinted with pattern of wave in white was wrapped around his forehead, which matched nicely with his cerulean hair. He had put on a light brown shirt that was intentionally made fraying at the edges to give a worn-out look. On the front, the shirt was cut open into a deep v-shape which was lined by ruffle lapels and ended just above his navel. Around his waist were a black leather belt with a fake pistol and a fake dagger hooked on it and a decorative silver skull chain belt. His pants was dark brown in color and had a slim fit cutting which allowed him to tuck the pants legs into the knee-high boots.

"This is perfect." Erza pulled Jellal into a tight hug, feeling very satisfied that her choice of costume fitted Jellal so well.

Jellal laughed softly, despite feeling a little bit hard to breath being encircled by Erza's strong arms. "Thanks. And what have you prepared for yourself?"

Erza released Jellal and took a step backward before getting change into her own costume using requip magic. Jellal didn't really feel surprised when Erza revealed herself as a pirate as well; since he knew his girlfriend's love for matching couple costume. Around her forehead she had wrapped a headscarf which looked identical to his in terms of their wave patterns but was black in color; and her long hair had been braided at the back. She wore a tattered white blouse which had an off-shoulder cutting, and on top of it a black underbust corset which made her already ample breasts stand out more. Her leather belt carried a pair of daggers which he suspected might be genuine coming from her weaponry. She didn't wear any chain belt but to match his, she had a silver skull bracelet on her wrist instead. Her skirt was light brown, the same color as his shirt. It was longer at the back, touching the back of her knees, but shorter on the front which ended just around her mid-thigh and allowed people to have a glimpse of the leg strap on her left thigh. The boots she wore were similar to his: black, knee-high and with buckles on the sides, except that they had high heels.

"What do you think?" Erza asked Jellal with a confident smile.

"The most gorgeous pirate I have ever seen." Grinning, Jellal took Erza's hand and pulled her in for a peck on her lips. "And we match nicely with each other."

"Merely matching nicely?" Erza raised an eyebrow. She wrapped her arms around Jellal's neck and smirked. "I'd say we are a perfect match."

She took the initiative to kiss Jellal this time, and didn't release him until they both ran out of breath.

"We should go now if we don't want to be late." Erza suggested after her breathing had returned to its' normal rhythm.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Jellal and Erza arrived at the starting point of the parade - the Southgate Park - around thirty minutes before the commencement time. Several hundreds of participants had already gathered at the park and everyone were dressed up. There were vampires, devils, mummies, skeletons, witches, pirates…...to name a few.

After registering their presence with the organizer, they went looking for Fairy Tail members who joined the event and quickly located Erza's teammates when Natsu blew fire into the sky. Natsu was a dragon, as expected. He had refused to be anything else since he celebrated Halloween for the first time. Lucy became a witch who had grey hair and a hooked nose and Happy had dressed up as her black cat. Gray was a vampire and Wendy was a devil. They were later joined by batgirl Juvia, werewolves Gajeel and Levy and hunter Pantherlily. Just before the parade began, Erza materialized two coin pouches in her hands and gave one to Jellal. The pouch had a skull logo stitched on each side and inside it was filled with candies and chocolates.

Despite not being used to be a part of a public event because his previous identities required him to avoid attention as much as possible, Jellal enjoyed being a member of the parade. It wasn't merely because he had Erza by his side. He had found some fun too in socializing with Erza's friends who had also became his over the past six months. But what made him feel truly happy was that he could bring joy to others through participating in the parade. Many people had gathered at either sides of the street to watch the parade, and they clearly had fun even they were only spectators, laughing, waving hands and taking photos. And the heartfelt smiles spread across children's face when he gave them sweets filled his heart with immense warmth.

He decided that next year, he would try to be the one to invite Erza to join the parade. And he would be happy to let her choose again any costume she would like them to wear. Only that he needed to tell her next time that he preferred something came with a long coat. The night breeze in late November was cold, and his pirate shirt which opened widely on the front was useless in resisting it, that he had sneezed a few times already since he left home. Although being a powerful mage who was also physically strong, he strangely couldn't stand the cold weather much.

* * *

It took a little more than an hour for the parade to reach the final stop, the Eastgate Fountain, after passing through Magnolia's busiest commercial district, and also by the Kardia Cathedral and Fairy Tail's guild building. Natsu suggested to his guild mates to continue the celebration at Fairy Tail.

"I'm sorry. Jellal and I have other plan. You guys enjoy the party on our behalf."

Jellal cast a curious glance at Erza when she declined Natsu's invitation because he had no idea about the "plan".

After bidding the Fairy Tail members goodbye, Erza slipped her hand into Jellal's and interlocked their fingers.

"Thanks for being here with me, Jellal." She smiled up at him. "I know carnivals aren't your favorite activities but you were willing to join the parade for me. And I really hope that you enjoyed the whole experience."

"The parade is a great experience, Erza." Jellal wrapped an arm around Erza's waist and pulled her closer to him. "I'm truly happy that I could be a part of it, and glad that you've asked me to join you."

Jellal leaned down to kiss Erza. However, a sneeze forced him to pull away before their lips could touch.

Erza giggled, and was amused by the embarrassing look on Jellal's face. "I'm sorry that I forgot about the pirate coat." She flattened her palm on Jellal's exposed abdomen and slowly slid it up and over his bare chest. Her hand was as cold as Jellal's body but it were her sensual touches which made Jellal shiver. "But I know the best way to warm you up. Come."

Jellal thought they were going back to his home but Erza led them to a different direction. If he had recognized the road correctly, they were heading towards the harbour.

"May I ask…...what is this 'our plan' you told Natsu before?" He asked finally.

"I love being with my friends, but I love to spend time with you alone too, Jellal. I also want to tend to your needs when you satisfy my wishes. So I've prepared something for us to have our own little fun for the festival after having fun with friends in the parade. You'll find out what it is when we reach the harbour." Erza winked at Jellal after finishing her explanation.

Jellal felt touched by Erza's love and care for him, but felt more ashamed that she had everything planned for them for the festival but he had nothing.

"I'm truly sorry that I haven't prepared anything for you."

"It's perfectly fine. Celebration isn't your strength. Leave it to the expert from Fairy Tail and you just need to relax and enjoy."

"I love you, Erza."

"I love you too, Jellal."

* * *

The little fun Erza had planned for Jellal and her to enjoy at Halloween was to spend a night in the middle of the sea in a rented cabin cruiser which had been decorated as a "pirate ship", away from the boisterous crowd celebrating the festival in the city.

Erza set the cruiser on auto-pilot mode and set the air-conditioner at a temperature that would keep the cabin comfortably warm, before she went to find Jellal on the deck. He was mesmerised by the stars, shining brighter when there was less city light around. Erza joined Jellal's side and watched the starry sky with him in silence. She looped her arms around his waist to share her body warmth with him when he sneezed again, and Jellal wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her close to him. Erza released Jellal when the shore was no longer within their eyesight, and took his hand in hers to pull him to go inside the cabin with her. Jellal followed her willingly without question.

The windows of the cabin were all covered by black curtains and the interior was lightened up by yellow light from the lamps which looked like a pumpkin. Toy spiders were hanging down from the ceiling and a plastic skeleton was placed in a chair with his "hands" cuffed to the armrests at one of the corners. There was a treasure chest which also served as the table, on which there were a compass, a telescope, a treasure map, some chocolate gold coins and a bottle of grape juice.

Erza stopped by the only bed in the cabin, covered by a black velvet quilt which had a big white skull imprinted at the centre. She unbuckled her belt and also Jellal's, dropping them on the floor before she gave Jellal a push on the chest using both hands. Jellal fell on the mattress on his back. While Erza climbed into the bed to join him, he raised on his elbows, locking gaze with her. Erza straddled him on his hips and leaned forward to seal their lips together. Their kiss started as tender and slow but went fervent when Erza parted her lips to invite Jellal's tongue into her mouth. And they sighed into each other's mouth when Erza began rubbing her groin against Jellal's.

Jellal took the chance of them breaking the kiss and Erza slowing down the movement of her hips to roll them over and go on top of Erza. He pulled her blouse down over her upper arms effortlessly, revealing her gorgeous breasts to his eyes. He rolled one nipple between his fingers and took the other one into his mouth. Erza mewled, running her fingers through his hair and loosening his headscarf from his head in the process. Jellal ran a hand under Erza's skirt, caressing her inner thigh, before he slipped a finger pass her panties and inside her. He added a second finger and pumped faster when Erza cursed, wrapping a leg around his waist and digging the heel of her boot into the back of his thigh, and only pulled his fingers out after she cried his name in ecstasy.

While Erza was catching her breath in the bed, Jellal quickly kicked off his boots and undressed himself. He then went back to Erza, taking her boots off as well as removing her panties, before he positioned himself between her legs.

Erza retrieved Jellal's headscarf from the mattress and gave it to him. "Tie me to the bed."

Jellal widened his eyes in surprise and confusion. "Is it really necessary?"

"I want you to." Erza smirked and hanged the headscarf around Jellal's neck, before pulling off the one she wore and blindfold herself with it. "Don't you want to try something unusual at this festival known for being queer and exciting? I want you to take complete control, to fuck me real hard. I want to be completely at your mercy."

"Erza…" Jellal's voice was strained. He arched his back slightly and brushed his tip against Erza's entrance - warm and wet, more than ready to welcome him in.

"Jellal…" Erza sighed, and raised her hands to catch Jellal's face between her palms. She pulled his head down to hers and licked him from his jaw to his ear, before whispering to him. "Let me be your bitch tonight."

Jellal inhaled deeply as his will to resist Erza's seduction finally crumbled in front of her pleading tone. He took the headscarf off his neck and used it to tie Erza's hands to the bar of the bed's headboard. He then grabbed her legs and made her cross her ankles at his back, before he penetrated her with one forward thrust of his hips, eliciting a cry mixed with surprise and excitement from her throat.

Every strokes Jellal gave Erza were deep and hard, burying his cock inside her to the base, that he needed to grab her ass to steady her from his powerful thrusts. Erza closed her fingers around the headscarf which tied her hands to the bed and tightened her grip for support whenever Jellal drove into her. Her unrestrained and unusually wanton moans filled the small space of the cabin and ignited Jellal's desire to fuck her even harder. But Jellal knew he couldn't last much longer if he continued without holding back. He suppressed the force of his thrusts and slowed down the movement of his hips a little, but gave Erza long and slow licks across her breasts and sucked her already erected nipples hard alternately. Erza moaned and whimpered and grasped helplessly at the complicated sensations Jellal was making her feel at different parts of her body, while she desperately tried to keep him deep inside her by raising her hips as much as she could despite having promised to let him take control. Jellal captured her lips with his and swallowed her sound as he sped up his thrusts again, giving in to her eagerness and his own instinct, and found her clit between his fingers. When Erza began to convulse uncontrollably, Jellal pulled away from her mouth to listen to his name falling off her lips like prayer and watch rapture breaking across her face.

Jellal withdrew his softening member after reaching his own climax and emptying himself inside Erza. He lied back down at Erza's side to give himself a moment to find his breath again before getting up to release her hands and uncover her eyes from the headscarfs. Once freed, Erza immediately wrapped her arms around Jellal's neck to pull him in for another kiss, one that was lazy but firm.

They locked gaze and smiled at each other after pulling apart. But Jellal's smile vanished when he saw tears welling up in Erza's eyes.

"Have I hurt you anywhere?" He asked in a mildly horrified voice.

Erza shook her head. "It was just…...too amazing." Her voice sounded hoarse from having cried aloud time after time with all her might.

Jellal sighed in relief and pressed a kiss on Erza's forehead. "And you are amazing, Erza. Thanks for everything. I love you."

"I love you too". Erza smiled up at Jellal one more time, then closed her eyes. "Will you help me taking off the remaining clothes, please? My arms are tired."

"Of course."

After Jellal undressed Erza completely and loosened her braid as well, they slipped under the quilt and cuddled.

"Happy Halloween." They said to each other simultaneously, and burst into laughter.

"You feel very warm now." Erza told Jellal and smirked after their laughter died down.

"So as you." Jellal chucked. "I think I'm still sweating."

"Do you want to take a shower now?"

Jellal looked deeply into Erza's eyes for a moment. "No. Not now."

Erza hummed thoughtfully. "Then…...how about after a second round?"

"Yeah. Sounds right." Jellal smiled fondly at Erza. "And after we recover some of our energy."

Erza nodded and closed her eyes. "Sure thing."

Jellal let his eyelids droop too and gradually fell into sleep while listening to the sound of Erza's breathing. And he ended up taking the shower in the next morning only after having a third round of sex with Erza in the bathroom.


	2. Day 1 - Promises

_Day 1 (Nov 4) - Promises_

Erza slid the room card she received in her mailbox yesterday over the card reader and the door unlocked with a click. She opened the door just wide enough for her to slip inside the room and gently closed it again and put the security chain in place.

Jellal wasn't there to greet her, and the sound of running water coming from behind a closed door on her left told Erza that he was in the bathroom instead. She took a seat on the sofa and inspected the plate of food placed on the coffee table in front - a slice of absolutely delicious looking strawberry sponge cake. She grinned and picked up the fork on the plate and began eating the dessert bite by bite. Meanwhile, she gave the room a quick glance. The late afternoon sunlight infiltrating through the gauze curtains had lit up the room in white light. A double bed had been placed against the wall under the windows, on which there was a pile of clothes she supposed Jellal stripped off before he went for a shower. And his travel bag was left on the chair by the dressing table.

The bag looked shabby, fraying and having lose some of its' color. A tint of sadness shahed Erza's eyes as she wished again that Jellal could settle down one day, so that he didn't need to move around with the travel bag anymore and she could meet him at his home instead of random inns where he made temporary stops at.

After Erza finished the cake, Jellal still hadn't come out from the bathroom. With nothing better to do, she decided to help Jellal tidying up the clothes on the bed. One by one, she hanged his clothes - a pair of pants, a long-sleeve undershirt, a armor vest and a coat - on the hanger stand at the foot of the bed. Only when she had done the work that the bathroom door was finally opened. With only a towel wrapped around his waist to cover his lower body, Jellal walked into the room and smiled a relieved and grateful smile at Erza.

"I'm glad that you've found the time to come despite the short notice, Erza. It has been a while since we last met."

"It has. I've missed you, Jellal." Erza closed the distance between Jellal and her with a few steps and gathered him between her arms. Jellal immediately wrapped his arms around her waist in return. "I'm glad that I've finished my mission earlier than expected that I haven't missed this chance to see you again."

"You have perfect timing." Jellal placed a kiss at Erza's temple. "I've missed you too." He pulled away a little and ducked his head to press his lips on Erza's. Erza enjoyed the way their lips move against each other gently but with insistence and a tinge of desperation which took her breath away.

When they finally broke apart, being out of air in their lungs, Jellal chuckled.

"You taste sweet. Is the cake good?"

"It's very delicious. Thanks for the treat." Erza smiled up widely at Jellal. "And have you gotten yourself something to eat?"

"I've had sandwiches earlier."

"Good." Erza slid her hands lower at Jellal's back until her fingers touched the towel wrapped around his waist. "How long will you be staying this time?"

"Until tomorrow noon only. I'm sorry I can only stay for such a short period of time this time."

"It's fine. We still have almost a day together." It was indeed such a brief reunion but Erza decided to focus on making good use of their time together instead of on how little hours were left before Jellal would leave her again.

She slipped her fingers under Jellal's towel; the fabric loosened around his waist and fell on the floor. In a flash of light from her requip magic her own clothes were gone as well and left her dressing only in a half-cup bra and a thong made with white lace of butterflies pattern - one of the many lingerie sets she had stocked up for her to please Jellal's eyes with something different every time they met. She wrapped her arms around Jellal's neck and he took her hint, lifting her off the floor by grabbing the back of her thighs.

Jellal moved them to the dressing table and placed Erza down on its' surface, before he pulled away to have a better look at what she had put on for him to enjoy this time.

Erza inhaled deeply when Jellal groped her breast and brushed his fingers against her nipple barely covered by the lace bra.

"You look absolutely lovely and gorgeous, Erza."

Despite already having heard Jellal praising her many times before, Erza still couldn't help blushing. She didn't need validation from any men on her beauty but Jellal's words of compliment would always make her feel happy and special.

She let out a tiny squeal when Jellal began rolling her nipple between his fingertips through the lace cup. And she couldn't help the flutter of her heart, seeing the confident smirk he gave her while he stimulated her. She found herself missing his intense gaze on her immediately when Jellal lowered his head, breaking their eye contact. But when Jellal closed his mouth around her other nipple and sucked it gently, she decided to forgive him for taking his eyes off her and closed her eyes to get loss in his ministrations.

Erza's breath quickened and sighs fell from her mouth as the friction from the lace bra and Jellal's incessantly working fingers and mouth on her nipples made her womanhood damp and quiver with needs. And her sigh turned into a moan when she felt Jellal's hardening cock prodding at her covered entrance.

Running her fingers through his hair, Erza pulled Jellal away from her breasts but drew his face towards hers for an open-mouthed kiss. While their tongues fought for dominance inside his mouth, she slid a hand down across his front, from his chest to his abdomen, until she found his cock in her palm. Wrapping her fingers around his hardness, she gave him quick and firm strokes which drew out low groans from his throat and made him thrust his hips forward.

Erza released Jellal when her fingers become wet from his pre-cum. She pushed him back gently and leaned her back against the mirror of the dressing desk, before she bent her legs and raised them above the desk. Jellal kissed each of her kneels, before he hooked his fingers in her thong at both sides of her hips and slowly pulled it down and over her legs. Digging her heels on the desk, Erza spread her legs open to welcome Jellal between her thighs and crossed her lower arms at the back of his neck. They both moaned in satisfaction when Jellal pushed his whole length into Erza's wet and warm core, filling her fully. Holding Erza by her hips, Jellal began thrusting in and out of her at a quick pace.

In the back of her mind Erza knew that she should try to keep her moans low, as the walls of the room might be thin that people might hear her from the outside or another room. But she couldn't bring herself to care about being heard or receiving complains for the noise she made when Jellal buried himself deep inside of her, burning her soul with intense hot gaze filled with adoration and resolution. She chanted his name like it was the only word she knew how to speak in the world, while her heart pounded loudly against her chest for Jellal, for the unspeakable pleasure only he could make her feel, and for having him the closest to her once again after the prolonged separation. She didn't want Jellal to leave her again.

"I love you." Erza gasped between her moans, before she cupped Jellal's face between her palms, pulling him in and kissing him desperately.

Erza felt Jellal slamming harder and faster into her while he kissed her back with equal force, and tightened the grip of her thighs on his body. She threw her head back and cried his name, breaking their kiss at last, when he brought down the final wave of ecstasy on her while he spilled his seed inside her.

Erza weaved her fingers through Jellal's blue locks when he dropped his head on her chest while both of them tried to catch their breath after coming down from their highs. It took a minute or two for Jellal to raise his head again. He looked at Erza with a tired but satisfied smile.

"I love you too." Leaning in, he kissed her softly on the lips.

Erza had nothing to complain when Jellal gathered her in bridal style and carried her over to the bed. She rolled on her side after Jellal climbed into the bed and lied down beside her, touching his chest with her hand and looking at him fondly. Despite feeling tired, she didn't want to fall into sleep, wasting the limited time she had with Jellal. She thought Jellal must feel the same when he hadn't closed his eyes but locked gaze with her, while he played her scarlet tresses between his fingers.

The wish for Jellal to stay by her side and not leave her ever again bubbled up in Erza's chest once again as they stayed in each other's company in peace and comfortable silence. It was a kind of feeling she didn't want to ponder over too much and too often, but was unable to suppress from surfacing whenever she met him or felt lonely on her own. She was very well aware, both before and after they got together, that a future of them staying together forever wasn't something Jellal was capable of promising her given his fugitive status, and that temporary happiness and pleasure was all he could give her when they found the chance to meet. She couldn't, and wouldn't ask him for more than what they had now. It was enough for her to know that although her wish might be unrealistic at the moment, Jellal was more than willing to make her wish come true, if only one day the circumstances he was in allowed him to.

"What are you thinking?"

Jellal's question brought Erza out from her deep thought. She smiled softly at him.

"I was thinking what we could have for dinner."

Jellal stared into her eyes for a long moment. Erza knew he didn't fully believe in the answer she gave.

"Have you come up with any good idea?" But Jellal also knew not to point out the obvious excuse when Erza didn't want to tell him what was truly on her mind, probably something related to him.

"Not yet."

"Do take your time." He pressed a kiss on her forehead.

They continued to rest in the bed, cuddling and caressing each other, until they felt that their tiredness had mostly subsided and it was time to refresh themselves with a shower. After cleaning herself, Erza made up her mind about dinner. Leaving Jellal in the room, she went out to go to a food stall which she had passed by earlier on her way to the inn, and ordered roasted chicken and some vegetable dishes for bringing back to the inn for Jellal and herself to eat.

After filling their stomachs, Jellal disguised as Mystogan to take Erza out. They had a leisure stroll in a small night market selling clothes and accessories, and bought two pieces of strawberry cheesecake at Erza's request when passing by a bakery. Jellal then used his meteor spell to fly them to the top of the highest building in the town - the train station clock tower, to stargaze and enjoy their desserts out of other people's eyesights and earshots.

They made love again after returning to the inn, before they finally let tiredness consume them and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, they woke up to the sound of birds' singing outside their room's window at sunrise. They had another session of love-making and took a short nap afterwards before they finally got up from the bed. They ordered room service breakfast, and went to shower while waiting for their breakfast to arrive.

After finishing their breakfast and picking up their belongings, they checked out the inn. Erza insisted on sending Jellal off first before going to the train station herself to go back to Magnolia, and Jellal accepted her decision after failing to persuade her otherwise. To avoid unwanted attention, Jellal led them to the paths that were desolate to get out of the town.

"We should part ways here." Jellal told Erza when they reached the edge of a forest which marked the end of the town's north border.

Erza nodded, before holding Jellal in her arms.

"Take care, and come back to me safely again."

"I will." Jellal hugged Erza tightly against his chest. "You take care too. And I love you."

"I love you too."

Although she couldn't make Jellal make promises for their future, Erza was satisfied to have him promised her to stay alive while they were apart and come back to meet her again. As long as he lived on, there was always a chance for her wish to come true, she believed, no matter how slim it was. And her heart sored with mixed emotions when Jellal kissed her deeply one more time, before he finally pulled away.

"See you again soon, Erza." He gave her one last long look, before turning away from her with determination and stepping foot into the forest.

"See you again soon, Jellal." Erza whispered. She watched Jellal moving forward and didn't began her return trip until his figure was completely swallowed up by the forest.


	3. Day 2 - Stars

_Day 2 (Nov 5) - Stars_

Jellal lied down on the lounger gifted to him by Erza when he moved into the house, and heaved a relieved sigh as he looked up into the night sky from the roof deck. It was a long day of hard work at the Council. He was grateful that the sky tonight was cloudless, so that he could enjoy stargazing to release his stress.

The stars were the source of his power; it made Jellal feel being revitalized from simply watching them twinkling and bathing in their soft lights. He was therefore always thankful that he had found the house he was living in now. It was a single-storey house built on a slope and located at the outskirt of the city, which not only provided an unrestricted view of the sky from its' roof deck, but was also away from the city lights and people's noises, making it possible for him to stargaze in tranquility at home.

The night was warm, and Jellal had almost fallen into sleep as he gradually relaxed his mind and body in the comfortable environment. But he came awake when he heard a small click sound coming from downstair, as if someone had unlocked the front door. Besides himself, Erza was the only other person who had the key to his house. But she had been away from town for a job which should take her a few days. _Has someone tried to break into my house?_ Sitting up straight, Jellal frowned and stayed alert as he listened carefully for any moves from the unknown intruder.

"Jellal?"

 _Erza?_ Jellal was both surprised and relieved to realize that Erza was the "intruder" when he heard her calling his name.

"Are you home?"

"I'm on the roof deck!"

The sound of Erza's quick steps on the stairs rang in the house and a moment later, she appeared at the door opened to the roof deck.

Jellal switched on the floor lamp at the side of the lounger and smiled up at Erza.

"Hey."

"Hey." Erza smiled back and approached Jellal.

"I thought you were out of town for a job?"

"I was. But I've come back around an hour ago."

"What happened with your job?" Jellal took Erza's hands when she had come within his arms' reach, and pulled her down to sit beside him before sliding an arm around her waist. "I thought you wouldn't have come back until a few days later."

Erza pouted and lower her gaze. "The troupe master told me that he had found a better replacement from another troupe for their leading actress and my help was no longer needed. So I'm here now."

Jellal withheld a chuckle. What the troupe master told Erza might just be an excuse to decline her help after he witnessed her poor acting skills. But he loved her too much that he couldn't bring himself to step on her passion for acting by telling her that she couldn't act.

He gently cupped Erza's face in his hand and looked at her with assuring gaze. "It's their loss for not choosing you for their play."

Erza let out a heavy sigh. "It's really such a pity, for them but for myself as well."

"There's always a next chance."

"True."

Erza gave Jellal a small smile which didn't reach her eyes. Jellal took it as a sign that in her heart, Erza still had not fully gotten over the lost of the precious opportunity to perform on the stage. Comforting words to cheer Erza up formed at the tip of his tongue, but Jellal swallowed them back when Erza turned in his arm and slid a leg cross his thighs to settle herself in his lap

Looping her arms around Jellal's neck, Erza tilted her head to the side and asked, "How about your meeting with the Council? I remember that it's today."

"It is." Jellal wrapped his hands around Erza's waist. "The meeting went well; although it was rather long. The council was pretty satisfied with my investigation report and discussed it in length. We tried to formulate some measures to prevent those scattered Zeref's worshippers to gather up again. But nothing solid has came out yet. I agreed to visit various magic guilds to see if they have any good suggestions, and will consolidate all the views collected for discussion in our next meeting."

"I feel very happy for you that your hard work is recognized by the council, Jellal, and that you have gained their trust and respect."

"Thank you." The corners of Jellal's lips turned upward into a grateful smile. "I'm also happy that I can continue to do the work I've been doing since Crime Sorcière was formed as a private investigator now. It's not much, but hopefully my effort could still make our world a better place for everyone to live in, even only a little."

"You _have made_ the world a better place by fighting dark guilds all these years, Jellal." Erza held Jellal's face in her hands, looking deeply into his eyes. "And my world has certainly become better because of you."

"Erza…"

Erza closed her lips around Jellal's, kissing him intently, effectively stopping him from trying to decline the credits she gave him. Her body pressed against Jellal's as her tongue sought his for a dance in his mouth. And Jellal slid his hands up at her back, holding her firmly in his arms.

They both heaved a sigh of satisfaction after their lips parted away. Erza touched her forehead to Jellal's.

"Would you mind if I stay the night?"

"You don't need to ask, Erza. You are always welcomed in my home. Anytime."

"Thanks a lot, Jellal." Erza smiled timidly. "But I really didn't mean to show up without telling you first. I just…..didn't feel like sulking over the role I've lost in my room, alone, so I took a stroll in the town. Then before I realized it, my feet had already taken me to your front door."

"It's fine, Erza. Really. My door is always open for you."

"But I've interrupted you stargazing, haven't I? I'm sorry about that."

Jellal chuckled softly as he held Erza's face in his palm, brushing the apple of her cheek with his thumb tenderly. He knew Erza didn't like giving troubles to others but he was just glad that she had looked for him when she needed comfort. "Don't be. Nothing matters to me more than you, Erza. Just stay, please."

Erza locked gaze with Jellal for a moment before she nodded; a relieved smile found its way on her lips.

"I love you, Jellal."

She kissed him again, taking it slowly but sensually as she pushed up his shirt.

Jellal broke the kiss to allow Erza to take his shirt completely off his body before he pulled her off his lap to lay her down on the lounger on her back instead. Having come on top of her and settled one leg between her thighs, he pulled her shirt out from the waistband of her skirt and slipped a hand under it to fondle her breasts, while he left wet kisses along her jaw, then down to her throat. His fingers slid under the edge of one bra cup, pinching her nipple, as he settled his mouth over where her neck and shoulder joined, sucking her gently. Her delightful sighs rang like a love song in his ears. And he released her fresh from his mouth, singing along to her with his own sighs when she palmed the bulge between his legs and stroked him at a fast pace.

Erza pushed Jellal back and rolled them over when she felt his cock had turned hard enough in her impatient hand. Straddling him, she undressed herself with her magic before she pulled Jellal's house pants and briefs down over his hips, freeing his erection. Flattening her palmes on his abdomen for support, she raised up on her knees to align her opening with his length before she gradually sank down on him.

Jellal breathed deeply and clutched Erza's hips when she finally sheathed him fully, and hissed when she began rolling her hips back and forth over his in an agonizingly slow pace. To his relief, Erza's teasing didn't last long. As she moved on to lifting herself and slamming back down on him at a quick rythme, he felt his cock throbbing inside her, sending chills of pleasure up his spine.

Jellal would have closed his eyes to indulge in the wonderful sensations completely, if only he could take his eyes off Erza. With the starry sky as the background, Erza looked like a goddess who was empowered by the stars to him. She was enticing in the way her pretty face flushed with excitement and pleasure; splendid as her gorgeous body seemed to glow with the thin layer of sweat covering her skin; and fierce as she held his intense gaze with burning passion in her own eyes while she rode him restlessly. She made all the stars in the sky look dim in front of her powerful love which lightened up his dark world. She _was_ the brightness star in his life, one that he prayed he could stay connected with forever.

Overwhelmed by his own emotions and also the pleasure Erza brought on him, Jellal felt himself getting close to his climax quickly. With the determination to make Erza come before him, he spared a hand to grope one of her breasts, rolling its hard and pink tip between his fingers, and bucked his hips up to meet her downward thrusts.

Erza shut her eyes close and moaned out loudly as she felt Jellal pushing his swelling cock deeply into her tightness, leaving none of her sensitive spots untouched. She could vividly feel him pulsing inside her while her inner walls squeezed down on him, and knew that he couldn't hold back much longer. And neither could she. The knot of pleasure in the pit of her stomach was tightening in an almost painful way. She pulled back one hand from Jellal's abdomen and stroked the sensitive nub stood out from her slick folds between her legs. Intense spasms rapidly spread across her body and took her over the edge.

Jellal watched Erza with zealous gaze as she threw her head back and cried his name into the heaven above; her body convulsing involuntarily while her inside contracting violently around him. He held his hips in place and spilled inside of her, finally letting go his control. She fell forward and lied flat over him after he finished.

Jellal pressed a kiss at Erza's temple, then looked up into the night sky as he ran his fingers up and down her back. Watching the stars twinkling, he imagined that they were actually beaming at Erza and him, giving them their blessings. A smile of satisfaction and happiness unfolded across his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

Jellal averted his gaze from the stars and glanced down at Erza. While he focused on the sky, she had raised her head to look at him.

"I'm thinking that maybe the stars are actually giving us their blessings when they twinkle."

Erza turned her head around to look up at the sky.

"They must be, if you think so. You are born with their power, and you know them well." Erza turned to face Jellal again and kissed him on the lips, before she slid off him to lie beside him instead.

They enjoyed the night's serenity and appreciated the starry sky together for a moment, before Erza spoke up again.

"I'm borrowing your bathroom. Would you like to stay or come with me?"

"I'll come with you. And can I help you wash your hair?"

Erza smiled widely.

"Surely you can."

She rose up, summoning a nightgown from her requip space to cover her naked body. Jellal got up, fixed his briefs and pants around his hips and picked up his shirt on the floor, before he took Erza's hand in his. Together, they went downstair while the stars watched over them from the heaven.


End file.
